


Not a word

by Clyde_frog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Dean, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Loss of Grace, M/M, No Smut, Sad Cas, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clyde_frog/pseuds/Clyde_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas returns after many weeks away,  he's diffrent and Dean can see that but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a word

' Dammit cas' Dean said startled by the Angels sudden arrival.  
Dean waited. the lack of communication between the two of them unsettled dean.  
'Where you been man?'. Nothing.  
'Well' dean added, waiting yet again for an explaination as to why cas had been away for this long. His absence left an ache in deans chest, the bunker no longer felt like a home without cas, just somewhere were deans basic needs could be met and for casual rest when he felt he could no longer withstand exhaustion. it had been weeks without even a sign from cas that he was still alive causing Both Dean and Sam to grow increasingly worried about the Angel and his whereabouts. days without word where difficult for dean but endurable ,whereas weeks sent alarm bells ringing in deans head. He was fully aware that cas would never want to cause worry for the brothers,   
There has to be something   
Dean thought.   
Several moments passed and yet he still said nothing; now dean definitely knew something wasn't right. 

cas's expression was impenetrable, and told nothing of where he'd been. However there was one clue his coat had clearly gone unwashed for some time. This was clear evidence that the reason for why his disappearance would not be a good one.   
Dean grew incredible anxious   
And still yet after weeks past without even a sign of him still being alive, he kept silent.   
'Well while you've been gone doing whatever shit you angels get up to, things have been getting crazy down here' dean trailed off trying to break the awkwardness that sat between him and cas, dean didn't break eye contact with the Angel, and once again he failed to speak. 

Silence fell and all that could be heard was deans heart thumping within his chest. He couldn't cope no longer, Dean found himself taking several dangerous steps towards cas, untill he stood within touching distance of cas, he then took the opportunity to place a hand on his shoulder in the hope that he could somewhat comfort him.   
'Hey' he said showing slight concern for why he's kept quite for this long.   
'I'm no angel' cas spoke in response to deans early comments, having broken the silence.   
'Huh?' Dean said   
'It's gone Dean' he said, ultimately removing his concentration from the ground, to Dean.   
Cas's eyes were worn and bruised, his skin white and lips cracked. Cas was showing human traits. Dean didn't have to ask again, he fully understood what was meant by this, his grace was gone, is was the one thing that truly made him an angel, giving him power , it had been stolen from him. And now he stood before Dean no longer a powerful force but a human weakened by his needs. 

Cas's eyes dampened and the blue in his eyes intensified, he hated it. Being powerless.   
'I'm as good as dead' he muttered, feeling helpless. Dean felt his heart shatter as his words weigh heavy on his back.   
'No' Dean said.   
Cas was thrown off by deans abrupt response 'no... Yes, your not understanding this Dean, I barely made it here alive' cas said, his voice hoarse and croaky.  
'But you did' Dean responds.   
Cas fell silent once more, and the presence off grief could be detected in that air within the bunker. 

Dean didn't ask who or how, he grabbed the ex Angels hand and lead him to their room. Dean knew cas didn't need to talk he needed rest and warmth. Cas didn't pull away, he just followed the hunter.   
The room was well heated and clean , the bed untouched asid ready for cas's sudden return. 

Dean started by removing cas's trench coat, then he folds it neatly placing it on a chair by the door.   
'Alright?' Dean asked  
Cas was to overcome with exhaustion to string together a coherent response so he responds with a nods. Dean proceeds to remove cas's shirt, gently detaching each button to reveal several scraps and deeps scratched to Cas's side.   
'Shit cas' Dean said softly rubbing the wound with his thumb. The cut had healed therefore he didn't spend much time inspecting it , however he believed it would be smart to keep monitoring him closely in the next upcoming days, cas didn't need the cut going septic. 

Once fully undressed, Dean ushered cas to the bed before climbing in next to him pressing up to his back then rapping his arms around cas's waist. This wasn't much and it wouldn't solve tomorrow's problems, but being there next Dean made cas forget all about what he endured this week and last all that just a distant memory. And so he lay close to Dean, sharing warmth with the hunter and in that moment of utter comfort he drifted into a blissful slumber

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my First destiel fic- not sure whether I'll add a couple chapters to this we'll have to see- hope you guy enjoy and thanks for reading (:


End file.
